


My Knight in Shining Armor

by Yacer_Sho



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacer_Sho/pseuds/Yacer_Sho
Summary: This story was originally posted on Quotev. Sorry if it's pretty bad, I wrote this a long time ago.After becoming the new Harbinger, Y/n decided to hunt some elk and deer for her fellow guild members. Farkas tagged along, which Y/n happily agreed with. While adventuring, something bad happens, causing Y/n to be injured.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Comments: 1





	1. Hunting

The grass crunched under your both yours and Farkas's footwear, your quick movements necessary for the task at hand. Skyrim was still, as always, vast and wonderfully beautiful in all its glory, along with the animals and monsters that resided in the fields. One of which was an Elk, used for Venison soup when dinner rolled around for the Companion Guild.  
  
The Companion guild was small, yet consisted of the finest warriors Skyrim has ever known. They settled in Whiterun with the help of Ysgramor, the wise and old man who kept Wuuthrad, a weapon made of the finest materials and could give a killing blow in an instant, given as to why he was so powerful.  
  
Eventually, one of the future Harbingers had given in to the Beast Blood, along with many others, including Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger before you. He was as wise and kind as any person you have met in Skyrim. When you first arrived hoping to look for work and get a bit of gold, Kodlak saw that fire in you and allowed you to become a Shield-Sister.  
  
The fun and happy times did not last long sadly, Farkas had accidentally revealed himself to be a werewolf and when trying to protect himself during a mission, and so the Circle, which consisted of Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas, and Skjor let you join and turned you into a werewolf as well. Skjor had died fighting the Silver Hand, and Aela being hell-bent on revenge, wanted you to help her get the fragments of Wuuthrad back to where they belong.  
  
Following those events, Kodlak caught up with what you and Aela were doing, knowing that your efforts were noble but the actions were truly not necessary. However, there was a task he had decided on, for you to get him a Glenmoril Witch Head and use it to turn him back into a human.

  
So much has happened after that, Vilkas wanting to get the fragments of Wuuthrad back and kill off the Silver Hand once and for all, and releasing Kodlak's spirit from the Beast Blood. And in Kodlak's final moments before going to Sovngarde, he made you the new Harbinger. Now being the Harbinger, it was up to you to carry on the Beast Blood with the Circle, however if you wanted to, you could break the curse altogether.  
  
However, you didn't want to after a while, so as of current, Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, and you share the blood of the wolf. In fact-  
"Y/n? Earth to Y/n? Are we gonna hunt or what?" Farkas asked out of nowhere, waving a hand in front of your face. Shaking out of your daze, you smile and acknowledge your Shield-Brother.  
  
"Ah, Farkas! Sorry, I was kinda... zoning out. I apologize." Shaking his head, Farkas smiles. "No need to be sorry. I zone out a lot too." The two of you continued to walk, when suddenly you saw an Elk grazing in the distance. "Halt, Farkas." you say, starting to crouch. He obeyed, crouching down and staring through the tall grass.  
  
You slowly got out your bow and arrow, not needing Wuuthrad at this time for you couldn't run that far. Readying the arrow, you squint in order to line up the arrow with the Elk's head. Farkas stared in awe, the way you slowly breathed in and out to calm yourself, the focused look in your eyes, and the way you bite your lip made him even more amazed.  
  
Farkas was a strong and definitely not feeble, but knowing that you were the Dragonborn made him even more curious about you. After all, you had shown up at the Companion's door like you owned the place, throwing open the doors and casually walking down the corridor's until you met with Kodlak.  
  
The arrow was loosed, the speed of it amazing, and even more impressive, the Elk died on impact. The Elk had an arrow sticking out of it's head. Standing up, you wipe off your hands and smile at Farkas. "And that's how it's done!" Running over to the Elk, you got the Venison, the antlers, and hide.  
  
Looking around, you ask, "Shall we get more?" Farkas inspected the meat, noticing that you used two hands to carry it. Farkas shook his head. "Nah, I think if we get more than one piece of Venison meat Aela will be all over it. Haha..." The twin to Vilkas suddenly burst out laughing, obviously having the mental image of Aela eating the large scrap of meat in her wolf form.  
  
This made you laugh as well, stopping his own laughter, and was replaced with Farkas grabbing onto your arm. "Please don't tell Aela I imagined that! Gods, if she knew she'd probably tear me to shreds!" Chuckling, you reply, "No promises!" and start running down the trail. Trying his best to follow you, Farkas worriedly comes to your side.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Y/n?" "Nothing, nothing, come on, let's go back to Jorrvaskr, alright?" Being the leader, Farkas had no choice but to agree and follow you down the trail, a feeling of foreboding wedged in the back of his mind.


	2. Bandit Attack

The both of you headed on the main trail back to Whiterun. You heard a twig snap, but just shrugged it off thinking it was Farkas. But, something felt off. The twig you heard sounded as if it was on grass, not a stone road. Right as you turned around, a steel arrow flew right past Farkas's face, aiming for you.  
  
Ducking, you then scrambled backwards and unsheathed Wuuthrad, the great axe that belonged to Ysgramor. Farkas readied his Iron Greatsword, and growled furiously.  
  
At least three bandits came out behind the rocks, one knowing magic, one who knows archery, and the other who uses a steel sword. Using your weapon to cut off the mage's head, you saw Farkas go for the archer. Right as you turned around to attack the sword wielder, a dagger with purple mist flowing around it was brought against your neck.  
  
"I'll be turning you into a very beautiful throw rug once I'm done with you!" You stood there in shock, instantly forgetting about the world around you. "Y/n!" Farkas exclaimed. Right as you shook out of the daze, the bandit sliced your cheek with the dagger, causing you to cry out in pain and stumble slightly. Growling, Farkas charged at the bandit, allowing you to scurry away from the battle at hand and lean against a nearby rock. You were in immense pain, and growing weaker with every move.  
  
The cut wasn't that bad, but the reason why you were in so much pain was because the dagger that was glowing purple had been dipped in poison. Quickly getting a Potion of Cure Poison out of your inventory, you quickly chugged it down. Suddenly, you heard Farkas growl in anger. But, he wasn't growling like a human. The bandit was too dumbstruck to know what was going on, but you did. The Circle, which contains Vilkas, Aela, and Farkas, are all werewolves. Kodlak Whitemane and Skjor used to be werewolves, but they're both dead now. Kodlak is in Sovngarde.  
  
Farkas changed into his werewolf form. His sleek, black fur glistened in the sunlight, and his claws were immensely sharp. Right as the bandit tried to run, Farkas pinned the bandit to the ground, and snarled in his face. You then stared in horror as the werewolf form of Farkas used his claws to start ripping into his chest, and sunk his teeth deep into the bandit's skull. Blood splattered onto the ground as the bandit's muffled screaming died out until it was nothing more than moans.  
  
After Farkas finally finished his "dirty work", he changed back into his human form and put back on his armor. "You mess with her, you mess with me!" He sneered, then a faint, "Farkas..." was heard in the distance. He whirled around and sprinted towards you, squatted down to your height, and had a worried look in his eyes. "Y/n, are you alright!?" You slowly nodded, then brought your hand away from your cheek. The cut was bleeding badly. Frowning, Farkas asked, "Does it hurt?" Struggling for words, you explained, "The dagger had poison on it. But don't worry, I already drank a potion to make it heal."  
  
He nodded once, stood up, then held out a hand. Smiling, you took it, and got up as well. "Tha-" You stumbled a bit, causing Farkas to grab you. "You can't walk in this condition! Here, let me...." Trying to figure out what he was supposedly doing, you were then suddenly lifted off the ground, in Farkas's arms. He was carrying you bridle style. "F-Farkas! Put your Harbinger down this instant!" Keeping a stern expression, he replied, "I'm sorry, Harbinger. But with all due respect, you can't walk in this condition." Crossing your arms, you mumbled, "It's just a scratch...."


	3. Confession

After finally returning to Jorrvaskr, the Companions were dumbstruck to see their Harbinger being carried by Farkas, who had a smug look on his face. Aela ran to you both and asked, "Harbinger, what happened? Did you break your leg?" Sighing, you were about to respond, until Farkas said, "She's fine. We just had a run-in with some bandits and had to fight our way out of it. No big deal." Vilkas then walked over, and tilted his head in confusion. "If she is not injured, why is there a slice on Y/n's cheek? And why in the name of Talos is the Harbinger in your arms?"  
  
Ria and Njada chuckled lightly, causing you to blush and try to struggle out of Farkas's grasp. All he did was tighten the grip around you. "Everyone, go back to your business. Torvar, Athis, please prepare supper for the Companions." You said sternly. The two men nodded, and walked off. "Y/n, would you like to be put down now?" Farkas whispered to you. "Yes!" you snapped. Farkas nodded, then gently placed you on the ground. Huffing, you got some bread from your satchel and ate it. "Fellow Companions, I'm going to rest. Aela, save me some of that venison stew will you?" Nodding, she replied, "Of course, Harbinger." Smiling, you then left for the Jorrvaskr Living Quarters.  
  
Getting out of your armor and putting on some normal clothes so you could rest easier, a knock was then heard on the door. "Uh, come in!" you said, startled. "Y/n, it's me..." Farkas slowly opened the door, and kept a stern face. "Farkas, what is it?" You asked. Blushing, he replied, "I came to apologize about what I did. It was very immature of me not to listen to orders." Playfully rolling your eyes, you asked, "That's what this was about? It's alright! You were just trying to make sure I wasn't in pain." He seemed to smile slightly over what you said, then scratched the back of his head. "Haha, that's a relief. Cause Aela said I'd be dog food if I didn't apologize!" Widening your eyes, you gulped.  
  
It was currently the middle of the night, and you were sneaking out of Jorrvaskr. Why? Farkas wanted to tell you something. He said that he couldn't tell you while inside the building, so you'd have to meet him inside the Underforge. You already knew what he was going to ask, but for a laugh you just played along with his childishness. Opening the Underforge secret door, you saw Farkas standing there with his arms crossed and in deep thought. He then noticed you, then a slight smile showed on his cheeks.  
  
"Y/n, you actually came to see me?" Chuckling, you replied, "Of course! If the conversation had to be continued here, it must be important!" Farkas then smugly smiled, then walked over to you. "How's your cheek?" Touching the bandage that adorned the wound, you said, "It doesn't hurt. But it'll make for a badass scar!" He chuckled, the nodded in agreement. "Uh, Y/n... you know how most people don't think I'm smart?" Looking around you then shrugged. "Those people get my fist. But you..... I-I like...." Smiling, you chuckled, then decided to stop his love-struck suffering. Smirking playfully, you then wrapped your arms around his neck, causing his eyes to widen. " _Thank you for saving me, My Knight in Shining Armor~"_ You then kissed Farkas and felt his smile through the kiss. This was only the start to a wonderful relationship.....  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
You were currently sitting at the Main Dining Table with Farkas, your boyfriend. Farkas is terrified of spiders, so Aela was going to team up with Vilkas to catch a Frost Bite Spider (Without the fangs) and say it's the "new pet." You already knew about this, yet it was too funny to pass up. True, it was a terrible thing to do to him, but hey! Pranks are pranks, right? The doors then bust open to Vilkas and Aela carrying a large crate with something angrily moving around inside. "Steady Vilkas!" Aela scolded as they put the large box onto the ground. "What are you two doing?" Farkas asked them both. Vilkas answered by exclaiming, "Companions, we have a new recruit! It's very excited to meet you all! Especially you, Farkas!"  
  
Farkas looked over at you in confusion, but you just shrugged, trying to contain a giggle. Aela opened the crate, and a huge Frost Bite Spider jumped out. Even you were startled. Farkas fell off his seat then scrambled for the stairs, the spider quickly following. Widening your eyes, the spider then used one of it's legs to reach out at your boyfriend like a "hand shake". Njada then started laughing, then exclaimed, "Look Farkas, it likes you!" He shakily held out a hand, which the spider took. He shivered, causing you to start burst out laughing and fall off your chair. The spider looked over, then scurries to see if you were okay. "Y/n! No!" Your boyfriend exclaimed. But, all the spider did was happily help you up.  
  
"Thanks buddy!" you said. The spider went back to Vilkas, which allowed you to walk over to a terrified Farkas. "What the hell was that?!" he said with a sneer. "A spider!" He then stood up, yet he held onto your shoulders from his legs shaking. "I know! But-" Farkas looked over, and saw the spider looking at him with its four big, round eyes. He screamed, then literally picked you up (Armor and all) and placed you in front of him. "Eat her instead!" Widening your eyes, you placed fists on your hips and exclaimed, "Hey!" The spider grabbed your leg, then rubbed his face against it. Ria chuckled, then picked it up. "Aw, how sweet! It likes you both!" Farkas went back to his normal self, knowing how it was in someone else's grasp, yet he was still shaken.  
  
The spider was munching on a goat leg Torvar had given it. Eating some venison stew, you saw Vilkas start to laugh again after what happened that day. "Shut up, brother." Farkas growled as he ripped off a piece of flesh from a rabbit leg. Ria was chatting with Njada, and Athis was sitting with Brill. Aela was sitting next to Vilkas, but didn't say anything. Chuckling, you pat the back of his armor. "It's okay, Farkas! Just don't scare me though!" Farkas widened his eyes, then asked, "What are afraid of?" "Falmer...."


	4. Fun Adventure

It was the middle of the night. You sipped at a tankard of Nord Mead while sitting on a log, and made yourself warm with the fire. Farkas was sharpening his sword with a rock on a log next to you. The noise annoyed you, but you just sipped away that the tankard. Apparently, your boyfriend wanted to kill a dragon for himself. You obliged, then happily took him on the journey.  
  
But, on the way, both of you were stuck in a snowstorm and had to make camp in a clearing right when it got dark. "Brother?" you asked, trying to be serious. Farkas hummed a little tune that appeared to be _The Dragonborn Comes._ "Shield-brother? Brother!? FARKAS!?" At the final mention of his name, he put his Great Sword on the ground and threw the rock somewhere in the distance. "Did ya need something, Y/n?"  
  
Sighing, you replied, "One of us has to keep watch just in case of bandits. However, since you fall asleep so easily, I decided I'll stay up." His eyes seemed to widen, placed his sword back onto his back, then stood up. "I can keep watch. You can trust me." Looking over at you, he then squatted down to your height (or at least what he could do because of his armor) and continued, "Can't you~?" A playful smile showed on his lips, causing you to sigh in defeat.  
  
"Alright, fine. I just can't escape those puppy eyes!" Smirking, you pat his head like a dog and went to the tent. He smiled as well, then hugged you tightly. "Mmmm, I love you. I can't wait until Mara binds us together." Blushing, you shook him off, then shakily went back to the tent.  
  
Blinking open your eyes, you noticed it was still dark out. _What time is it?_ You thought sleepily. Sighing, you put your armor on (or magic robes) and stepped out. Farkas was seen on the log with his back turned from you and played with a dagger while humming _The Dragonborn Comes_ again.  
  
Smiling lightly, you noticed him yawning uncontrollably, then jump whenever the fire crackled. Chuckling, you walked over to him and hugged Farkas from behind. "My turn to stay up now." You whispered softly in his ear. "Okay, okay...." he mumbles, adjusting his neck so he could kiss your cheek. Farkas stands up, then sleepily walks to the tent for much needed sleep.  
  
Sighing, you plopped down onto the log and took out your (sword, bow/arrow, magic spells) and watched for anyone that could hurt any of you. A lot of things snapped and made noise, but it was either just birds or wild deer and elk. This was going to be a long night.  
  
"Y/n, how much further?!" Farkas whined. "Dammit, shield-brother, don't be such a whiner! We'll get to the Dragon Burial Site when we find it!" Right when you snapped back, you noticed something in the distance. It looked big enough to be a bear, but smaller than one too. "Farkas, stop walking." "W-Why?" you pointed into the distance, crouched, then called him over to hide behind a rock.  
  
Slowly, so that you couldn't make any noise, you got out your bow and arrow. Readying it, you shot, and it indeed it the creature. It let out a blood curdling growl, the made a full sprint towards you and Farkas. "Sabre Cat!" you exclaimed, readying your bow again. Farkas charged at the creature and let out a battle cry as he slashed the sword against the giant cat's fragile forehead.  
  
You shot the arrow into its side, making it forget about Farkas and make a full sprint towards you. Widening your eyes, you couldn't ready your bow in time and under up being pounced on by the beast.  
  
Clenching your teeth together, you tried to keep from the Sabre Cat from trying to bite your face off with your hands. But, you remembered you had a shout! Unrelenting Force! Gathering up all your courage, you yelled, "Fus Ro Dah!" and sent the creature flying. It looked like it had low health, and you hobbled a bit from shock.  
  
You let Farkas handle the rest, and felt something warm flow down your arm. Looking at where it was coming from, you noticed you had a gash by your shoulder. The pain was bearable, but just to be safe you got out a Health Potion and drank it. After Farkas had finished slashing at the already dead Sabre Cat, sweat was running down his forehead and his hair was wet with blood. "That'll teach you!" he exclaimed as if he took down a whole army by himself. "Y/n, are you alright?" "I'm good!" Farkas saw you putting linen wrap around the gash, and saw blood ooze through the bandage.  
  
"You're hurt!" Farkas exclaimed while running over. "For the love of Talos and Mara, I'm fine!" you said happily. "Here, let's sit you down." Farkas forced you to sit on a rock, and wrapped the rest. Blushing, you say, "Farkas, really, I'm-" "-An idiot." Farkas finished with a smug smile. You had decided to shut your mouth before he said anything else, but after he fixed you up Farkas almost seemed like crying. "H-Hey, Farkas, what's the matter?" Frowning, you placed the palm of your hands on his cheeks, and he grasped them tightly.  
  
"I just didn't want you to ended up like Skjor and Kodlak. Please don't go to Sovngarde yet, please...." After saying 'please', a single tear rolled down his cheek. Smiling lightly, you kissed his head, and whispered, "If I ever do go to Sovngarde, you'll be by my side. But remember, I've already been to Sovngarde while defeating Alduin. I've told you about it, right?" He nods, gathers up his courage again, and backs away. "COME ON! WE GOT A DRAGON TO KILL!" Farkas exclaimed while holding out a hand.


End file.
